Turning Tables
by RiverHolly13086
Summary: When the Dursely's are killed where does their son go? To the Potters of course. AU, written for RUGoing2writethat's challenge. Don't like? don't read. Rated T to give me some freedom, probably won't use it.
1. The Worst Play-date

**Disclaimer: Do you think if I owned Harry Potter Fred would've died. No he would still be living. NO FRED COME BACK!**

**Okay so dear RUGoing2writethat issued a challenge and I accepted because I wanted to see what Dudley would be like if he hadn't been raised by the Dursley's, and made spiled brat, and had magic, and was kind to Harry,and Harry had a friend, you know? And I also like writing Dudley for some reason I just think he turned out good after the last book. Please read and review, constructive criticism but no flames.**

Dumbledore shook his head sadly as he looked at the scene of another crime committed by Voldemort. Petunia and Vernon Dursley were dead, killed because they where an opportunity for the death eaters to get revenge on the Potters. And another small child was orphaned. Dudley Dursley was presently at the Potters house, playing with his small cousin Harry. The old man cringed inwardly at the nasty task that lay ahead. He would have to inform Mrs. Potter about her sister's death and also that it was her responsibility to look after Dudley now.

Meanwhile at a small, quaint cottage in the tiny village of Godrics Hollow, two children were playing in the backyard. Dudley and Harry Potter were taking turns pretending to be grown wizards, taking turns on Harry's toy broomstick and waving sticks around while shouting nonsense words at the sky.

Lily Potter looked on from the kitchen window. Despite the war going on, with all of its death and despair, she couldn't help feeling like she was on cloud nine. Ever since Petunia had called her in a panic when Dudley had been moving his toys without touching them, relationship with her sister had been steadily improving. Today she had even brought her son over for a play date with Harry. Glancing back out the window at the two young wizards who were now pretending to have a fierce duel using knarled twigs Lily smiled. So far everything she had put toward rebuilding her relationship with her sister had gone well. What could spoil her happiness? Unfortunately for her the answer to that was walking up the garden path.

His name was Albus Dumbledore.

**So you like? Yes? No? Please review anyway. This was just the introductory chapter so the other ones will be more interesting. I hope you continue reading. Special thanks to Kimnd for sorta inspiring me to write an AU fic. Love you guys, thanks for trying this story out.**

**-Amy**


	2. The Journey to Platform 9 34

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

**So this story was received really well so I thought I'd treat you guys and give you another chapter. The next chapter will be posted on Friday. If you could please review, tell me what I'm doing well or need to improve. I appreciate it, really I do. Love you guys, follow, favorite thank you for making this story of success.**

"Sirius! Could you be a dear and help James take the trucks out to the car?"

Nearly 10 years had passed since the day Dumbledore had turned up on the Potters doorstep with the news about Lily's sister. The news had shattered Lily, but she was thankful that their son had survived. Later it was discovered that the murder of the Dursley's was more than just a way to hurt the Potters. It was a way to draw them out and fulfill the prophecy.

At the funeral the Potters were ambushed by death eaters. Harry only lived because his grandfather cast himself between the boy and the wand, giving him protection more powerful than any dark magic. Love. When the dark Lord turned his wand on Harry the curse rebounded and robbed the evil of all his powers. So little Harry potter became famous. A hero. But there was one boy who didn't care about all that hero nonsense. One boy who liked Harry for the person he was, not the things that had happened to him. One boy who was his friend. That boy was Dudley Dursley.

"Harry, Dudley, hurry up we're going to miss the train," called Lily up the stairs.

"Coming Aunt Lily!" replied Dudley hopping up and grabbing his rucksack from the floor. Pausing at the door he turned back and said to his cousin, "You coming Harry?"

"Yeah just a second," side Harry getting slowly to his feet.

It wasn't that he didn't want to go to Hogwarts, because he did more than anything. But it was that he was worried about what people would think of him. That he was just a famous name? Would anybody want to befriend him? What if he was terrible in all his classes? What would people think? Would he be pushed to the side? Well, he thought bitterly to himself if all else looks grim, at least there's Dudley.

By the time Harry got outside everyone else was already in the car.

"Come on Harry," said his mother. "We're going to miss the train."

"Sorry," Harry mumbled under his breath as he climbed into the back with Dudley.

And off they went.

"You boys excited?" asked Harry's godfather Sirius Black from up front where he was sitting with Harry's mother and father.

"You bet!' replied Dudley enthusiastically. Harry didn't trust himself to open his mouth.

"Ah, Hogwarts," sighed James looking over at his best mate, Sirius. "You remember that one time…"

"Honey, I'm sure you've already told them about all your Hogwarts adventures," interupted Lily rolling her eyes good-naturedly.

"Not all of them, dear wife," smiled James looking over at her.

"Car!" shouted Sirius and James braked hard.

"James!" scolded Lily as Sirius, Harry and Dudley snickered behind them.

"Sorry," muttered James sheepishly and kept his eyes on the road for the rest of the trip.

As they pulled up to Kings Cross station Lily checked her watch.

"Merlins beard," she cried, hopping out. "We've only got 10 minutes."

"Relax Lily," soothed Sirius calmly. "Almost missing the train is part of the adventure."

Needless to say many people gave them funny looks as they wended their way through the station with two overloaded trolleys topped with owls, But at last they reached the ticket barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"Right then,' said Sirius smiling down at the two boys. "Ready to go to Hogwarts?"

And with that he led the way through the barrier to platform 9 3/4.

**So how was that? I didn't want to fill-in the ten years between the two chapters because I think it probably would've been rather boring so I skipped right when they're going to Hogwarts. But I couldn't leave a out Harry being the chosen one and getting attacked by Voldemort 'cause I want to follow the same storyline. Harry's still gonna meet Ron and Hermione but this time he's got a family member who's with him. Anyway I have a question for you, what house do you think that Dudley should be in. I don't have any ideas at all so your input is really appreciated. Please review, I love you guys for it. Thanks again.**

**-Amy**


	3. On the Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

**I know I know I suck. The week just seemed to fly by and the next thing I know it's Friday. And I hadn't finished chapter. I'm sorry Please don't come burn my house down. Oh just a warning the next chapter is going to be the sorting chapter and it might not be up for a while because I am swamped with work and things to do. In the meantime review and tell me if Dudley should be a Neville type Gryffindor or pretty bold Hufflepuff. The more reviews I get the more it reminds me to post the next chapter. I love you all.**

The compartment errupted with laughter. They had only met Ron Weasley less than half an hour ago and Dudley had already succeeded in embarrassing The Boy Who Lived with several stories of their childhood. The most recent being the time Harry had climbed a tree in their backyard using magic, and then being too afraid to climb down.

Harry smiled slightly as Dudley started off on another tale, this time about how he Dudley had once blown up a birthday cake in uncle Siri face, before he turned and looked out the window at the countryside racing past. Despite the fact that he was now farther from home then he had ever been Harry felt his nervous being wiped away replaced by excitement of the adventure that lay ahead.

Despite insisting that they're going to be late Lily still had found time to fuss over her son and nephew before they got on the train. As it pulled away from the station Harry caught a last glimpse of his father and godfather waving brightly and his mothers smiling albeit tear-filled face before the train rounded the corner and they were lost from sight.

Harry was shaken out of his thoughts by the noise of the compartment door sliding open.

"Anything from the trolly dears?" asked the plump little old witch who was pushing it.

Harry and Dudley jumped up, pulling the little money bags that James had given them from their pocket as they did so. Ron on the other hand just shook his head rather sadly holding up a sandwich as he did so. Harry, feeling sorry for the boy, decided to get extra so they could share.

"Yuck," said Ron peeling back the bread of his sandwich to check the contents. "She always forgets I hate corned beef." Then blushing added, "Mum doesn't really have that much time, with so many of us.

Harry understood. He had seen Ron's huge family on the platform outside. Four boys, one girl and two older brothers who had already left school. Their mother must be busy.

Here," said Harry tossing Ron one of the packages he'd bought. Ron opened his mouth to protest but Harry cut across him, "I insist."

"Thanks," murmured Ron smiling at him. Harry smiled back and as he did so he felt a small warmth in his heart.

They spent a very pleasant hour or two eating Bertie Bots Every Flavour beans and Pumpkin Pasties. While they ate they chatted about nothing in particular. Eventually the conversation turned to magic.

"Fred gave me a spell to turn Scabbers yellow," said Ron gesturing to the fat rat on his lap. "but I don't think it works."

"Let's see," said Harry leaning forward to get a better look. Ron raised his wand, but before he could say anything the compartment door slid open.

"Neville's lost a toad," said a girl with bushy brown hair and big front teeth. "Has anyone seen one?"

They all shook their heads but the girl had caught sight of Ron's raised wand.

"Are you doing magic?" she asked excitedly. "Let's see then."

Ron looks taken aback but cleared his throat and continued,

"Sunshine, daisies, butter, mellow Turn this stupid fat rat yellow."

Nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" asked the girl. "Well it's not a very good, is it? I've tried a few simple ones just for practice and they've all worked for me. I'm Hermione by the way Hermione Granger. And who are you?"

"Ron Weasley," said Ron.

"Dudley Dursley," said Dudley.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" asked Hermione. "Wow you're really famous."

"I know," replied Harry in a bored tone.

"Well it's been a pleasure meeting you all but the driver says we're nearly there so you might want to get your robes on."

"Fine," said Ron irritably. "But only if you leave."

Hermione rolled her eyes and flounced out of the compartment, sliding the door shut behind her.

All too soon they found themselves walking out onto a dark platform in Hogsmeed Station. Turning nervously on the spot the three boys looked around for some sign of the way they ought to go. Suddenly a lantern loomed out of the darkness bobbing over the heads of the other students.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way."

**There you go next chapter. Again I'm really sorry I didn't update on Friday but if you could pretty please review anyway it's much appreciated. Should Dudley be in Gryffindor or Huffelpuff? You tell me. The next chapter might take a while so just bare with me. I love you guys, keep reading.**

**Amy**


	4. Dudley gets sorted

**Disclaimer: see first chapter**

**Hello loves. Yes, I said that this wouldn't be posted for a while but, all the lovely reviews. See reviews make me work faster. How about you leave em' get your chapter sooner. Honestly there's nothing nicer than waking up or coming home from school one day and seeing a whole pile of reviews for me to read. I really love this story and I'm glad you all like it too. Love ya'll!**

As the light moved closer the face of the person carrying it was revealed. His name was Rubeus Hagrid though everyone just called him Hagrid. He was the groundskeeper at Hogwarts, although he often came round to the Potter's for dinner. To most the sight of the man would not be a calming one, as he was twice the hight of a normal man and at least five times as wide, but the knot that had been building in Harry's stomach lessened slightly to know that Hagrid would be around if he needed him.

Winking at Harry and Dudley, Hagrid led the first years down the trail to the lake and the little fleet of boat waiting by the waters edge.

"Four to a boat," called Hargid from the front where he had an entire boat to himself. Harry, Ron and Dudley ended up sharing a boat with the boy who lost his toad Neville. He was a round faced, bumbling boy who Harry recognized from his mum's parties.

"Everybody settled?" Hagrid called back. "Right then. Forward!" and the little fleet of boats begin to glide across the lake toward the castle.

The sight of the castle was magnificent to behold. The many turrets, walls and bridges were silhouetted black against the indigo sky. The many windows glowed brightly, lit the fires and torches within. The entire castle radiated magic.

"Heads down," shouted Hagrid as the boats moved beneath a curtain of ivy and into a sort of underground harbor. Once they all clambered out of the boats Hagrid led them up a set of stone steps and two huge oak front door. Raising a giant fist Hagrid knocked on the door three times.

The door was opened almost immediately by a severe looking woman with a tight bun. Dudley smiled. Professor McGonagall. He recognized her from all the times she had come over for dinner. Dudley liked Professor McGonagall, she had taught him how to control his magic, given him books and even told him stories about how terrible his uncles had been while they were at school. Dudley smiled even more broadly. He was going to like this Hogwarts life.

As the professor led them through the front doors and into this giant entrance hall everyone gasped. Even Dudley who thought he knew the place from his aunt and uncle stories. The entrance hall could have easily fit their entire house and garden quite comfortably inside. He looked around in amazement at the huge marble staircase, the two large doors from which talking laughter was emanating and the giant hourglasses that counted the house points. He assumed Professor McGonagall is going to lead them past the hourglasses and through those two doors into the great hall and was quite surprised when she turned and led them through a smaller door into a tiny room.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall began but Dudley didn't listen. He was too busy looking at the other students trying to see if he knew any of them. Nope, nope, nope there. Draco Malfoy he remembered Uncle James telling Harry and him to look out for that boy and how nasty his father was at school.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." Dudley looked around wildly. Perhaps he should have listened to what McGonagall was saying.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?." Harry asked Ron.

"Some sort of test I think. Fred said it hurts a lot but I think he was joking."

Dudley stomach gave a lurch. The sorting. His aunt and uncles never talked about that. How exactly did they sort them? Do the students need to know magic. No one was talking except that Hermione Granger who seemed to have memorized all her books and was babbling on about spells she knew.

"So it's true. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Dudley looked around. Draco Malfoy had apparently decided he was too good for the back of the crowd and was now standing at the head, right in front of Harry.

"My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. These are my… Friends Crabb and Goyle."

Ron snickered, Malfoy rounded on him.

"Think that's funny do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me that all Weasley's have redhaired freckles." He turned back to Harry. "If you haven't by now you'll soon find that some families are better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake.

Harry looked very surprised at this introduction and very confused as to Malfoy was. Dudley leaned in close to his ear and whispered,

"Remember what your dad said about the Malfoy's?"

Harry's eyes widened in recognition then narrowed again as he looked at Malfoy with disgust.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," Harry said, glaring at boy.

Malfoy looked taken aback for a moment before rearranging his face is a smug smirk once more. Shrugging he made his way back to the rear of the crowd, gesturing for his cronies to follow.

No sooner had Malfoy's sleek blond head disappeared in the sea of students did Prof. McGonagall open the door once more.

"It's time," she said and gestured for them to follow her into the Great Hall.

Dudley looked around the room as he entered. It was full of students all staring at the first years as they walked in. Following Prof. McGonagall down the aisle between the tables Dudley glanced up at the ceiling which his aunt said to have been bewitched to look like the sky outside. It was peppered with stars twinkling brightly. Behind him he heard Hermione babbling about facts she seemed to have read in a book.

Finally they stopped walking and lined up in front of the high table. Dudley noticed all the older students staring at a raggedy old hat sitting on a stool quite close by so he stared too. Quite suddenly a large rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_a smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There is nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Went well the brave at heart,_

_There daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,  
_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You are in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a thinking cap!"

The hat became still once more and the entire hall burst out in applause. Dudley sighed deeply, he just had to put on the hat. But what house would he be in? He was kind of brave, maybe Gryffindor. He didn't get good grades but he did like to read was that enough to make him Ravenclaw? Maybe Slytherin, he did always get what he wanted. No he would be a Gryffindor like his aunt and uncles.

"Dudley Dursley!" Prof. McGonagall called. Dudley took a deep breath and walked toward the hat. He sat down shakily on the little stool and McGonagall put the hat on his head. It was so big it covered his eyes. Staring at the black interior he heard a little voice in his head say,

"Muggleborn eh?"

_It can talk_, thought Dudley.

"Of course I can talk" said the hat, "Now let's get down to business shall we?"

_Alright_ thought Dudley _Where do you think I should go?_

"Let's see, not bad mind, clever, Sneaky, rather cunning you know how to get what you want don't you my boy?"

_I guess._

"There's bravery, yes. I see you're not afraid to stand up to people. And you're loyal, especially to your family. You'd do anything for your cousin, Harry."

_Of course, we're cousins._

"But where to put you?" said the hat and became silent, evidently thinking hard

Dudley waited quietly so as not to disturb the hat's concentration. After about five minutes however he decided to say something.

_Hello_ thought Dudley worried the hat had died

"Give me a minute boy," said the hat angrily

_It's been five minutes_ thought Dudley.

"Alright alright," said the hat, "Well you're not smart enough for Ravenclaw and Slytherin doesn't fit either, so it will have to be..."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted aloud.

**Oooh look at this nice long chapter I wrote for you. How about you make me happy by reviewing. How do you think everyone's going to react to Dudley house? How do you feel about it? Damn all of these feels and suspense. I'm getting excited and I'm the author. Lots of excitement coming in the next chapter. Read on you wonderful people. **

**Amy out**


	5. Thoughts

**Disclamer: see first chapter.**

**Hello I'm not dead. And I haven't abandoned this story. I still enjoy writing this story I just had craziness happening in my life. And I've had writers block while writing this chapter. I hope it doesn't suck too much.**

'No' thought Dudley as the sorting hat was lifted off his head and the whole hall erupted with clapping. 'I was supposed to be in Gryffindor like my aunt and uncles.' But there was nothing he could do but walk silently the one that Hufflepuff table. As he sat down amongst the many clapping students patting him on the back he looked up at the high table and at his cousin who let's make he didn't know what to think.

Harry looked back at his cousin was wide eyes. 'No' he thought. He was sure they were both going to be in Gryffindor. How was that supposed to work if Dudley got put in Hufflepuff?

"Hatstall," Harry heard someone behind him whisper.

"What?" Harry hissed turning around to see who had just spoken.

"A hatstall," explained the boy behind him rather pompously. "The sorting hat took rather longer than usual to sort him."

Harry wanted to ask what the usual was but at that moment Professor McGonagall called McMillan Ernie and the boy went to be sorted.

He bit his lip. He wanted to go into Gryffindor, but he also wanted to be with Dudley. What if he was in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Uncle Siri said that if he was in Slytherin he would disown him.

"Potter, Harry."

Harry started. They'd reached the Ps already. He glanced up. Professor McGonagle was looking down at him, sorting hat in hand ready to place it on his head. He shivered and glanced around the hall which was filled with whispering students. A few people were even standing up for a better look. Harry stood rooted to the spot with fear. His legs felt like led. If only they stop staring. Ron nudged him in the back giving him the momentum he needed to start walking. He sat down shakely on the stool and Prof. McGonagle put the hat over his eyes.

Dudley had his fingers crossed under the table. Harry had to be in Hufflepuff. He needed Harry to be in Hufflepuff. The students seemed nice but all the same. If his cousin was put in a different house then him he didn't think he could stand it. Especially Gryffindor. Gryffindor was a house of bravery, Harry wasn't nearly as bold as Dudley. He wasn't afraid to speak his mind and stand up to people he lost his parents at age two. He had to be braver than timid Harry Potter. 'The Boy Who Lived' only because his grandfather died protecting him. And somehow that enabled Harry to not only escape death but also to vanquish Voldemort and become famous. It wasn't fair the attention Harry got when Dudley was the one who lost his parents. But still. No matter how jealous he was of his cousin he still loved him dearly.

Dudley shook himself out of his thoughts and looked up at the high table. Harry was still being sorted. Then suddenly the sorting hat opened his mouth wide and shouted.

"Gryffindor!"

**Oh that was not the best chapter. I am so sorry. Could you pretty please leave a review any way? I promise I'll make the next chapter better. Dudley might even get a little girlfriend. Ooo who might this mystery lady be? I think you'll all be surprised. I love you guys. Happy reading.**

**~ Amy**


End file.
